halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo: Uprising Issue 2
Halo: Uprising'' Issue Two''' was released on November 21st, 2007 and is the second of four in the Halo: Uprising series of comics. Official Marvel Summary The Eisner Award-winning team of Brian Michael Bendis and Alex Maleev unveil a new chapter in the Halo mythos. John-117 is captured and interrogated by Covenant forces. While back on Earth, a star-crossed human couple tries to stay alive as every single thing they hold dear is taken from them. Earth is falling to alien invaders, and no one knows what or where the mysterious artifact known as “the Key” is. The human race is at the brink of destruction. Can the bravery of a few turn the tide? Detailed Summary John is questioned about where the Key of Osanalan is on the Forerunner dreadnought, while UNSC forces on Io try contacting him through his helmet. The Brute Chieftain interrogates John, and he gives a reply, telling him it meant "to always strip your enemies of weapons before you interrogate him." He promptly sticks a plasma grenade on the chieftain's genitals, blowing him and several Grunts and Jackals nearby away. Some surviving Grunts get together, trying to find the escaped John. The scene cuts to Cleveland, where the humans are gathered together, questioned by a Brute about the Key of Osanalan, Ruwan Ackerson knows exactly what it was. The Brute, ordering the humans to bring him the key, got his sentence cut off, and is attacked by ODST troops dropping off from Hornets. Everyone flees, and as Myras Tyla escapes with Ruwan, she questions how she had lived her life, and blames it all on her boyfriend, Philip. With twisted fervor, she pushes herself to escape, while thinking of spending a new life with Ruwan. She picks up a fallen Plasma pistol. Everything is chaos; Myras, having found Ruwan, escapes together, riding a Warthog to safety. They head to a section of the city not under attack, Myras killing off three Grunts with an overcharged plasma pistol. They help themselves to some supplies on the Warthog, and set up a little camp for themselves. They chatted a while, and almost kissed. Suddenly, the ground shakes and chunking sounds are heard as a Scarab appears while they run to relative safety. Back on the Forerunner ship, John kills some patrolling Grunts. Switching to a Carbine, he heads to another section of the ship. When he arrives at Truth's chambers, he holds up his carbine, sights the Prophet of Truth, and fires a round. Credits * Alex Maleev - Penciling, Inking, and Coloring * Chris Eliopoulos - Lettering * Brian Micheal Bendis -Author Trivia *Oddly, when John-117 is being interrogated, there is a Grunt with a Fuel Rod Gun (Halo: Combat Evolved stripped-down, violet version) and a curved backpack and head (Halo: Combat Evolved version). Later, there is a Grunt with a cylinder backpack attached to his hind. Links Internal *''Halo: Uprising'' **''Issue #1'' **''Issue #3'' **''Issue #4'' External *[http://www.marvel.com/catalog/?book_id=7212 Halo Uprising #2] Uprising Issue 2 Uprising Issue 2 Uprising Issue 2 Category:Halo: Uprising Issues